Forum:Tha marker and it's stuff.
As we all know, the marker makes people hallucinate, mutates living things genetically and orders itself to be returned to Aegis. One final thing is that it contains the Hive Mind. It is reversed engineered from the Black Marker. Built 200 years ago, for possibly the purpose of experiment. It became successful but was rendered unstable. It killed almost everyone on board and even the colony. The problem is, there are so many questions to it. I'm going to load up questions and maybe research for answers. Welcome (again) to my forum! (magistret). Of course, this forum is made especially for the visual existence of the marker. I will be inserting various questions on the marker and see if it's answered. But recently a lot of questions have been replied to so far, so I guess I should limit the questions. Different answers and theories are acceptable. I will also gladly accept questions and surveys that you would like to conduct. Also I add a new content, the survey. The survey is only for purposes of fun. I also decide to clean this page. I like people to please join in the survey. It's great to know the tastes of different people around here. Tildes are not necessary . But appreciated if can. Please add as much as you like....--Magistret 11:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ) Where did it originate? * The Red Marker was man made and reverse engineered from the original marker. ) Why does it exhibit hallucinogenative properties? --Magistret 09:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) This is possibly the most confidential topic; thus, to date their is no concrete answer. Speculations include the following: * To make Isaac return it to Aegis. Easy. It doesn't. The brain does. It creates hallucinations in order to protect itself from the Marker. Only after having made contact does the Marker produce anything. Martyr: Hallucinations tell humans to leave the Marker alone, it must be put back in the ground and not messed with. It is not meant to be understood or controlled. DS: Hallucinations tell Isaac to put it back on the pedastal,and help him do so, thus stopping the hordes. DS2: Vary. Stross and Isaac may have had different goals. They built it, and the Marker wants to "Make Us Whole." Mobile: May have been nightmare induced to show Vandal the true horror of what Unitology was and what she was up against; showing her the consequences of her answer. That help? Squattop 18:14, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ) Why did the planet-side gravity tethers fail after the Marker was replaced onto the pedestal? --Magistret 11:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) *It might have ocurred randomly and without intention. If the Marker is indeed sentient, it might not have known that the energy it released would have disabled the gravity tethers. If it had known, then it might have actually sacrificed itself to destroy the Hive Mind. It could be from a sudden outburst of energy, this is the most likely reason. Note: in Dead Space: Downfall after the planet crack, and discovery and movement of the Marker, a sudden burst of energy disables the Ishimura's systems. This was quoted by one of the bridge member's as, "Some sort of attack. I experienced something like it back on Earth during a war, the enemy jammed my plane's radar." The only other explaination is that the Ishimura simply couldn't produce the power to support them anymore. Squattop 18:17, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ) What influence might the Marker have had on Isaac's survival? -Magistret 09:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) *It might have let him survive, since it wouldn't have had a reason to kill him. It might have even been grateful to him for trying to return it to its proper place, thereby allowing it to perform its function. Probably not any. Note: The Marker only wanted to return to it's orginal place of resting, not caring about whether Isaac lived or not. If the Marker wanted to, it could have stopped transmitting its signal, thus stopping at least some of the Necromorph activity (such as spread of virus or just the Necros themselves.) If it cared about his safety then it would point to the Marker having some sort of conscious/subconscious and therefore Isaac would be "Chosen by the Marker to do a specific duty." Squattop 18:20, February 29, 2012 (UTC) )Is the marker alive? In the comics, during the planetcrack, the colony suffers a blackout; all of a sudden the Necromorphs start attacking. Why is it that they didn't attack before? 22:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Here's a theory to consider: *The Red Marker is not flawed, unstable, or otherwise to blame for the incidents on Aegis 7. The Red Marker, like its authentic Earth counterpart is a sentient tool designed to warn against and protect us from the Necromorph plague. The evidence for this theory are as follows: The Marker contains information on the Necromorph genetic structure, but there is no evidence to support any malevolent intent. First, the majority of the Marker's language remains completely untranslated: in-game logs confirm Michael Altman only used the symbols on the Marker to devise his own alpha-numeric code, which cannot be taken as a literal translation of the alien language. DNA formations, on the other hand, are easier to read and understand, and if such formations were drawn upon the Marker itself, it would be a simple matter for scientists to produce a genetic sample of the Necromorph plague. There is no evidence that the Red Marker killed or had any malevolent intentions towards any human beings. In-game logs state that the Marker - while transmitting a complex rhythmic pattern on a wide range of frequencies - did not create any of the psychotic dementia that led to the outbreaks on Aegis 7. On the other hand, several logs note a pattern between the headaches, hallucinations and sleeplessness exhibited by those suffering from psychotic breakdowns and the expansion of the organic material that spread through the ventilation systems of both the two Colonies (the planet-crack colony and the research colony formed 200 years prior) and the Ishimura. Second, the cases of insanity and the spread of the Necromorphs did not occur until -after- the Red Marker was removed from its pedestal. The idea of the pedestal itself was given to an Aegis 7 research scientist "in a vision" which one could easily conclude was caused by the Red Marker itself, just as it manipulated Isaac Clarke to return it to its pedestal on the planet. Dead Space: Extinction clearly shows multiple individuals suddenly suffering from hallucinations and dementia immediately following the Red Marker's removal from the pedestal. If the Red Marker's intent was to drive humans mad, why didn't it do so beforehand? Third, the Marker does not seem to cause hallucinations as much as it does communicate telepathically with a subject. There is a simple reason for this: as a sentient tool created by an alien race for the purpose of protecting humans (or at least containing the necromorphs), it would need a way to communicate with others. Its telepathic messages - utilizing the familiar faces of loved ones - are its way of communicating in a way that puts the subject at ease, makes them more receptive to its requests. It understands our emotions intricately, allowing it to communicate with individuals such as Isaac and Dr. Kyne through the image of a loved one, knowing it would not be ignored or viewed as a threat. With this theory in mind, cause and event become much clearer. The government builds the Red Marker - a nigh exact copy of the original - to Aegis 7 and activate it. It begins automatically broadcasting its necromorph-containing "dead space." Meanwhile, scientists use genetic information found on the marker itself to synthesize the necromorph genetic pattern. Dead human tissues contacts with the necromorph contamination, and it instantly mutates. Despite the researcher's best efforts, some of it escapes into the station's ventilation system, where an abundance of dead human DNA (hair, skin flakes, etc.) allow it to grow exponentially into the organic growths that flood the station. An accident occurs at some point, resulting in two doctors being killed by a lab-grown Necromorph specimen. The two doctors, dead but infected, gradually transform into an Infector and a Leaper. The Leaper escapes its confines, and begins to kill, and at some point the Infector is released and begins to speed up the infection process. At some point, the Red Marker becomes aware of - or decides to take direct part in - containing the outbreak. It telepathically communicates with a scientist, giving him a means to create a pedestal that will amplify the Red Marker's dead space field, hopefully containing the spread of the contagion, and more importantly, end the telepathic signals that seem to be emanating from the Corruption itself, which is slowly coalescing into a creature that will become the Hive Mind. The scientists complete the pedestal and the Red Marker is positioned upon it. At that instant the Hive Mind is contained on Aegis 7. This does not kill it or the other Necromorphs, but it does prevent them from recombinating and spreading. The Hive Mind and perhaps all of the Necromorphs burrow into the planet, perhaps uniting into a single entity (the physical form of the Hive Mind) or simply going dormant. The remaining scientists - if any have survived - leave the planet and the military removes all traces of the installation, save for the Red Marker which is left to contain the Necromorphs. Now skip ahead two centuries. The Concordance Extraction Company discovers Aegis 7 and begins a planet-crack operation, without any prior knowledge of the Red Marker's existence. (someone knows about the red marker either C.E.C or earth government or unitologist, because somewhere it was said that Aegis VII was a restricted area) The Necromorph Corruption, still contained in the planet, is introduced into the colony by its mere presence, and begins to affect certain colonists who are expos 16:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC)ed to it, but it cannot recombinate because the Red Marker prevents it. Then the colonists find the Marker. The Church of Unitology manipulates events to get their hands on it, but up until the moment the Ishimura arrives and the Red Marker is removed from its pedestal, the only trouble the colony has is with the Unitologists slowly building up into a fanatic frenzy. Then the Red Marker is removed from its pedestal in preparation for its journey to the Ishimura, and all hell breaks lose. The Marker can no longer contain the Hive Mind, and the Corruption begins to recombinate rapidly, gorging itself on the abundance of dead human tissue built up in the colony. At the same time, those suffering from sleeplessness and violent tendencies - caused by their exposure to the Corruption - begin to go completely insane, killing people in a violent frenzy, a behavior virtually identical to the Necromorphs themselves. It could be theorized that the Hive Mind - being able to telepathically control the Necromorphs - is somehow affecting humans as well with its telepathy, perhaps because of their exposure to the Corruption, perhaps simply because its telepathic signal is so strong that it affects our minds, creating the frightening and violent hallucinations seen by several characters in Dead Space: Extraction, but not by Lexine, nor by Isaac Clark and Kendra Daniels, who instead only received "benevolent" hallucinations in the form of loved ones. The Corruption spreads rapidly, and those slain in the violence rise again as Necromorphs. By then the Red Marker is on board the Ishimura, and the Colony is lost. The Marker, desperate to contain the invasion, begins to seek out those who could aid it. Dr. Kyne is one such individual, someone who's goals - to somehow stop the infection - coincide with its own, making Kyne an ideal ally. Appearing to Kyne as his dead wife, the two begin to search for a way to return the Red Marker to the planet, even as the infection spreads to the Ishimura. Finally Isaac Clarke arrives, and the Marker finds another ally, perhaps judging his actions to coincide with its own goals. It contacts him through the image of Nicole. During this time, the Red Marker has begun to learn how to manipulate the Ishimura's systems to a small extent: as it continually broadcasts a multi-frequency signal, one of these signals could allow it to do so as easily as it communicates telepathically with human beings. It aids Clarke as best it can given its limitations, and Clarke is able to return the Marker to the planet, where it reunites with the pedestal and drives the Hive Mind back into dormancy. This doesn't last long, however, as Kendra's goal is to steal the Red Marker from the planet. It could be theorized that at the very end - when Isaac is desperately trying to evacuate the planet - that the Red Marker, knowing the inevitable was coming, unlocked the shuttle doors for him, allowing him to escape alive. This perspective on the events of the game suggest that the Marker is ultimately benevolent; its intentions altruistic, albeit deceptive. It is meant to warn us against the threat of the Necromorphs and was left as a tool for us to protect ourselves, should the Necromorph plague be released, which do to our own ignorance we accomplished, ironically using the same weapon designed to defeat them, and that the only ones truly to blame for the madness that followed are ourselves. ---- *While reading the latter cluster, the only thing that I could think of that diverged from my own thought was the following: It is possible, and maybe likely that the DNA code on the Markers reacts quite differently depending on the species to which it is introduced. Although it is possible that maybe the human scientists just didn't quite nail the code perfectly (and with genetics, the smallest thing can make a huge difference); I think that complexity of the species which is produced (the Necromorphs in our case) varies on the complexity of the host species. While ours is indeed comples, who's to say that their isn't a particularly gifted alien species whose DNA is formatted in a manner that automatically makes them superior? Enhanced memory, rediculously complex mathematic thinking, etc. --LBCCCP 04:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *that makes an incredible amount of sense DisMEMBAH 12:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) )Why was it rendered unstable? *There was no way to tell what the results of firing the Red Marker would be, as to our knowledge, their had never been a previous firing of the Black or any other markers that might exist. The resulting outbreak of the corruption and subsequent creation and spread of the necromorphs themselves is seen as wholly undesirable, and thereby unstable. Whether or not there is or could be a "stable" result, remains unknown. --LBCCCP 14:30, October 18, 2009 (UTC) )Since government suspects the instability of the marker, why did they not try to remove the grey marker. Thinking that it might just happen again? --Magistret 09:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) The government's intentions with the Black Marker are unknown. Despite the Red Marker's test purpose, it remains completely valid that the Black Marker had either been fired at one point, or that the government is still studying it with the intent to fire it a a given time. As previously stated, their is too little information on the subject to say whether or not there is a baseline for a normal or 'stable' firing. --LBCCCP 20:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) )Noting the Red Marker's reverse engineering, were their any differences between the red marker and the original one? Yes, there is one confirmed difference between the two. According to Dr. Eando Dukaj, a lack of the alien material used to construct the Black Marker and thus; its substitution had caused the new Marker to appear reddish is colour. Dukaj goes on to assure that this is merely cosmetic and has no effect on its function. --LBCCCP 19:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC) See: The Red Marker )(Derived from question number 5) Why is it that the marker's limitation suddenly decreased? Could it have become exhausted from prolonged warnings? That the Marker(s) is/are sentient is purely speculation. If indeed true, it is possible that it follows the dogma of all machinery: all activity produces friction, thereby interupting activity. This would be displayed as a 'cooldown' period which would explain its inactivity or decrease in effectivity at times following prolonged warnings. --LBCCCP 19:30, October 20, 2009 (UTC) There is no indication this is due to friction. Perhaps limited power. )Given the Marker's sentience, wouldn't an alien race advanced enough to create it and move it to another world be advanced past the modern limitations of friction? Friction is hardly modern. It has plagued scientific progression since the first aqueducts and wheels. It plagues us now, and plagues us in the 26th century of Dead Space. On a scientific and engineering sense, the elimination of friction is further off and more complicated than the mastering of 'Faster than Light Travel'. While entirely possible that this alien species is advanced enough to have solved the problem of friction, it's more realistic to asssume that they haven't; at least at the time that the Black Marker was planted on Earth. --LBCCCP 19:48, October 20, 2009 (UTC) There is no indication that it was limited by friction )What effect did Lexine's immunity have on her? --Magistret 05:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) The circumstances of Lexine's immunity are intentionally left largely to speculation. There is reason to believe that this subject will not only return in future works of the Dead Space franchise; but play a pivotal roll at that. If the marker is indeed sentient, it's likely that it would have recognised this and, depending on its own intentions, protected her to whatever degree possible. Personally, given the fact that the Marker generally communicates through radio frequencies, I'm inclined to believe that Lexine was born with a slight neural deformity that either permits or denies her brain from processing these signals. What exactly does this mean? We'll see. --LBCCCP 19:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yes a forum! My theory is she is indeed a umbrella of sorts of the radio waves the markers send, making her immune. Hence those who are around her are protected from the Marker's energies, but not from the necromorphs.Gorvar 21:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Survey a)If you were a crew member on Ishimura and got caught in the Necromorph infection where would you be.--Magistret 11:08, October 20, 2009 (UTC) #Hydrophomnics (extra food) #Medical Bay (med kits and extra barricade) #Captain's nest (extra barricade and communication) #Aegis colony (......) Oh yeah there's no shuttle's left. It's a win-win situation hehehe. Please pick your choice and state it below. :I would pick the Medical Bay, safe and secure. Also, based on the layout of the ship, it is located in the centre, so we can always visit the Hydroponics for food or the Captain's nest to communicate... or head down to escape from the ship.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Well to be honest, I would like to go to the Medical Bay also, but I think I like to stay in the Hydroponics a little longer. I guess plants make me calmer...--Magistret 11:08, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :To be honest....I for one would choose Hard Vacuum. Quick, effective, and it ensures one less eventual host for the infection. But, that is a cowardly, if pessimistic, way out of the situation. Auguststorm1945 22:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC) : :Well, i'd pick captain's nest, take the escape pod (the one that Hammond puts a slasher in instead of escaping in it) and get the hell out of there. If for any reason that would not be possible i would hide in the nest and shoot any necro that would come down the lift (if there were any) Dinamitemaster 18:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : :I wouldnt pick any of the above for the simple fact of the most basic thing:All those rooms have venilation shafts meaning the necormorphs are gonna bust in there and then if your not armed your....dead....space......honestly a better choice would be below the ship in the engineering bay where the workers are at as infection would not have spread that far and the only way to get there is by elevator it should also be noted it being a workers construction area that tools*aka*weapons would be vast aplenty and since many people would be there already a good leader could of fortified a decent perimeter area with blockades and possibly even turrets made from nail guns with some just good old human engineering it would have become a great defensive area with minimal human casulaties,the second choice however and probobly would have been the safest area is none other then where the marker is kept itself as shown in the movie deadpsace downfall the creatures cannot come near it.Raventheblack 16:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) 16:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. Air vents are the weakness for most areas so you'll want a place without vents, isolated and, if possible, sealable. I like your points about Engineering (or are you talking about Mining?), but I think there are just too many vents. I wouldn't go anywhere near Medical, a lot of dead bodies will end up there. I focused more on specific rooms rather than full decks. My list of possibilities are: ::#Tram - ultimate mobility, stores, benches, vending machines and restrooms located nearby various stations, however it will be in use by the crew trying to escape attacks which will only draw Necromorphs to you, better for after most of the crew is wiped out ::#Food Storage - food, no vents, one way in/out, possible to secure the corridors all the way back to the Tram Station, however somehow the Leviathan gets in there ::#Captain's Nest - no vents, one way in/out, ship/crew information displays, store and bench nearby if you want to chance it, however no food ::#ADS Cannon 47 - extremely isolated, no vents, one way in/out, however no supplies of any kind ::#Red Marker - dead space field protection, however many vents and Drag Tentacles, so once you get to it you're stuck there ::-- Reignfire 06:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) b) What do you think of the marker? Did it kill everyone? Or was it just keeping them to survive longer? If you like to answer this question, please read question number 5.--Magistret 11:08, October 20, 2009 (UTC) c) It's protagonist game time!!! What character do you like the most. First, the sexy yet sophisticated damsel in distress who never lets a slacker go away, Nicole Brennan! Second, the quiet yet look-alike from the producer who can kick Necromorphs out of their way to save his damsel. He's a knight in a glowing RIG armor, Isaac Clarke! Third, the hot 20 year-old damsel in distress, Lexine Murdoch. Beware Necromorphs! She can shoot your heads off! (practically) Lastly, the good-looking but not too handsome knight in a..... astronaut suit? With a dismembered hand, he comes all the way just to see his damsel again. It's.... Nathan McNeal!!! :In I may add an additional; I personally prefer Sergeant Abraham Neumann. In comparison to the rest of the colonists (Murdoch's Team excluded), he remains remarkably stable following Planet Crack. He also goes to his death, admittedly unstable, but with an axe in hand. Significantly, he doesn't ask for rescue - only intentional annihilation of the colony to destroy the necromorphs: "Just radio up, and order this place nuked." Auguststorm1945 22:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm...... If i was on the ship, i would hide away on the Bridge first, grab any weapon i can get my hands on from the Store, and when the Necromorph's get through, hide in the Captain's nest, fuck orders! Eventually i'll stay there untill Nathan McNeill or Isaac Clarke, when i was to late, shows up, going on with them. I would totally tap Laxine though....oh yes.Gorvar 21:21, December 3, 2009 (UTC)